


Near-life experiences

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Choking, Consensual, Dialogue Heavy, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 航空公司的政策是，碰上塑胶阴茎的话决不暗示谁是物主。使用不定冠词。一根塑胶阴茎。从来不说您的塑胶阴茎。
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Near-life experiences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pullmydeviltrigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullmydeviltrigger/gifts).
  * A translation of [Near-life experiences](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577551) by [pullmydeviltrigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pullmydeviltrigger/pseuds/pullmydeviltrigger). 



> Because I think this is from an orphan account, so I took the libety of translating this, if you are the author and you don`t like your fic translated, please contact me, I will delete this.

我是杰克激愤的受挫感。

我想呼吸烟尘。

“你去哪儿，小神经病？”

他说得好像它——我——这神经病是他一个人的，全为了满足他才存在的。

我想摧毁点美丽的东西。

“带他去医院。”操，操他妈的医院，闭嘴。

您先请，德顿先生。

瞧瞧这虚伪的废话，我想朝他脸上吐口水，

“想什么呢亲爱的？”

我想把他那些无脑小奴隶从后座上揪起来，他们不配呆在这儿，不配跟我们呆在一起。

别这么叫我——为什么没人告诉我大破坏行动？命令的口吻，得是个怎样的混蛋才能忘记把这事告诉你的……鬼知道我们是彼此的什么？哦，我们一起创办了搏击俱乐部。他问我刚刚有没有可能是关于我们之间，然后发表一番泰勒式的演讲，说我是多么的无足轻重，然后我告诉他操他的吧，我们一起做的。

“你以为你了解我们，实际上你一无所知。”

太空猴子们消失得无影无踪。说不定他们一开始就没存在过。

操，操他的玛拉，操他的我受够你这些话了。他大笑，他无时无刻不笑，笑刻在他脸上了。

“你以为你清楚自己想要什么，实际上你根本不知道。”他双手骤然松开方向盘，抱在胸前，眼睛里全是期待。

我要你他妈的握好方向盘！

“真的？”

“是，别再瞎搞了，泰勒—泰勒！”

我的身体跟着车一个急转弯，头狠狠砸上挡风玻璃，就像我在地下室把那金发婊子的脸砸在地上一样。飞溅。鲜血飞溅。手掌因被唤起的记忆而刺痛，玻璃碎片扎进我的太阳穴，血顺着脸淌下来，我离死亡仅一步之遥。而我笑了。起码在这一切之后，在被忘干净之前，我把那张漂亮的小脸打成了一摊烂泥。

我整个人被掀到护栏上，但觉不出痛，眼睛睁不开，身子在车座里晃荡，在车最终停下时，除了提示你引擎过热的咝咝声，我耳边充斥的就只剩泰勒神经质的咯咯笑，好像个第一次看色情杂志的14岁小孩。他两手拽住我的衬衫，用劲儿把我塞回座位，我整个人要折了，然而这就像是他彻底掌控住了我——用我自己的心——用他想出的每个点子——用我痛苦抽搐的肺汲取到的每一丝空气——用刺痛我大脑的每一片记忆——一切都被攥在他手里，好像它们存在就是为了供他取乐。

“哈哈哈，嘢！刚刚咱们有了次死里逃生的经验！”泰勒尖声大叫，风从窗户及车体的裂缝中呼啸而过。他仍紧紧揪着我。

“还跟着我干这些屁事呢？怎么？想退出？你的行李箱就在后备箱里，结束了，拎上它，滚。”他盯着我，脸没破得像我这么严重，不过身上的伤看起来很刺眼，比我身上的血痕刺眼得多。

“拿上你嗡嗡振动的破箱子，带着你傻逼的凯文·克莱滚出去！”他在咆哮，或者说泰勒的咆哮进度条正在渐渐满格。气氛剑拔弩张，他的音量越来越大而没人注意，直到唾沫溅到脸上我才后知后觉。

我一言不发。

“不？那你为什么要谋杀我们最好的学员之一，混蛋？”他仍紧紧揪着我。

“我……”我控制不住上扬的嘴角。鲜血，鲜血，鲜血，溅得到处都是。

“你真是疯了，宜家小子。”他仍紧紧揪着我。揪着我衬衣的力道变大了，他死死盯着我的眼睛，带着那幅我讨厌至极的失望表情，风冷得要命，我根本没准备好应付接下来他嘴里说出来的话。

“怎么，你嫉妒了还是怎么了？因为我夸他干得不错？”我嘴巴发干。带着铁锈味的血液流进嘴里，渗进牙缝，淌到舌头上，但我还是口干舌燥。

“你说什么呢—我—当然不是—我……”

“天，别这么惊慌失措。”他不停笑我，但我连给自己辩护一句都不能——无论怎样听起来都太可悲了。“我真正搞不懂的是，你他妈从一开始就对大破坏行动抱怨来抱怨去，现在又为什么嫉妒上这孩子了——他想干这个，你不想，怎么，改变主意了？想帮忙布置作……”

“我不喜欢你碰他，行了吧？”不知何故，他仿佛是在戏弄我，强逼我招供他早就心知肚明的事儿，故意避重就轻，所以我就得替他直说。他在挑拨我，没用上几秒我就上了钩。他仍紧紧揪着我，仍死死盯着我的眼睛，我忍不住想把那对儿眼珠扯出来，看他是真的在笑，还是生来就是这副样子。

“你为什么不想让我碰他。”

我说，我不知道。还能说什么？他仍揪着我，推搡我，幅度巨大，手腕上的手好像铁箍。

“说实话。为什么，你，不想，让，我，碰，他。”他语气充满肯定，两个为什么都不容置喙。

大破坏行动的首要规则就是你不能发问。

泰勒在对我发号施令，我看进他的眼睛，阴沉骇人。风停止哭号，停止无形的抽打，现在什么都不剩，除了泰勒。

为什么我不想让他再碰那金发寄生虫？

哦对，因为我想让他碰我。不是别人，只是我。不是玛拉，不是天使脸，不是其他任何人。他得是我一个人的压力球，我把他锁起来，藏起来，让他与世隔绝，只供我一个人玩耍揉捏，想干什么就干什么，而这当然不会跟那只没用的漂白蟑螂一起分享。

“说吧。”

不。他要是知道那我就没说的必要。他在耍我。

“你说得太他妈对了，现在说，说吧。”

不，不，他在逗我玩呢。你在耍我。

他把我拽近，我们的脸颊，被血迹与割伤、缝针跟淤血破坏的皮肤、嘴与鼻与眼之间，只剩那么一英寸。

“说出来，我继续陪你玩，或者被我揍扁。”他的声音阴沉骇人。若是泰勒没得到他想要的，他周身的一切都将陷入黑暗，他心思一动便能把我困在黑暗里，把整个世界裹得再不见一丝光明，直到永远。

我深深看进他的双眼，试图顺着那眼底的冰层滑进自己的洞穴。

我不想让你碰他……因为我想让你，让你——

“听听，听听，你哭哭啼啼的像个小姑娘，真可悲。”他仍紧紧揪着我，脸就处在我正上方，我本该感受到他的呼吸拂过，看到他的鼻翼开合，但实则只有我自己的呼吸从他那儿反弹回来，潮湿滚热。他眼里有些近似同情的东西，但并不是，因为泰勒没有同情这种情绪。他偏过头，喉中不耐烦地发出一阵介于叹息和咆哮之间的响动，然后我眼睁睁看着他的额头冲着我流血的鼻梁盖下去，在此之前他的嘴唇已猛地磕上我的唇，实在很难说这是个吻。他牙齿与舌头并用，粗鲁地捉着我啃咬，而我僵住了，动弹不得，使人瘫痪的恐惧污染了我的困惑，更压倒了我已抑制数月的欲火。

我是杰克被唤起的无聊性欲。

他停下对我口腔的攻城掠地，松开仿佛已紧抓着我多年的手，把我往皮革座椅上一掼。

“这……这算什么？”

“别装了。你做不到怕我，除了无助地在心里渴求而不敢开口，你做不到任何事，你连问我能不能给你的胆量都没有，因为你软弱，可悲，什么都不是，这就是为什么你需要我。”

我知道他说的对，我知道我想要他，然而我既不知道为什么又不知道怎么做，更不知道我到底想要他做什么——

“你分明知道想要我做什么，怎么不痛快点直接说？哈？”我是一直在把心里话大声念出来吗？

“没必要，白痴。无论你想不想要我，我都一直在，我知道你的一切，因为你是我要你成为的一切。”不知何时他又抱住了我，野兽样的长指甲扣住我的后颈。

你怎么可能明白我的想法？我对你一无所知，而你把我当猴耍，怎么能这样？这不公平，我说，跟个任性小孩似的，因为我感到孤独，感到困惑，感到痛苦。

“关键是没有他妈的公平的事儿！你这堆狗屎。”他把我拽离椅子，拽到他身上，力气大得堪比哥斯拉。车盖只为一个人的高度设计，我在他膝盖上坐着，脖子拧得异常不适。

“现在你是要继续在意我怎样读懂你没用的脑子，还是想让我操到它一片空白？”

我是杰克的完全失语。

而我能干的就是盼着这不是个恶作剧，这回感觉实在不像，所以我拼命点头，让自尊见鬼去吧，然后他脑袋朝后一仰，靠上头枕。

“说话，否则，对天发誓，我会让你疼得没法想象。”他低声说，一手扣着我的脖颈，一手慢慢下移，划过我的锁骨、胸膛、小腹，继续向下，解开裤链来到耻骨，手按上我的鸡巴，握住，不断收紧，收紧，收紧——

“我会保证你再感觉不到自己的老二，我会阉了你，我会好好享受这整个过程。”

我想要！操，你赢了，我想要，老二上铁箍一样的手轻而易举就越过了痛苦的极限。

“想要……什么？”老二上的手挪开，跟脖颈后的手相扣，锁住我的喉咙。我听见我的神经末梢正因骤然失去压力而尖叫。

操，泰勒，求你了，我想要你，我需要你，操我，干我，操到我神志不清，求你了，我如同疯子一样胡言乱语。尽管人在我身下，他也还是高高在上地看不起我。他眼中的快乐那么孩子气，我无能为力，不知该如何是好。

“现在……”他的手又缓缓下移，我呼吸一顿。“有那么难吗？” 他的手指温暖而汗津津的，慢吞吞地套弄我的鸡巴，爽，但不够，远远不够。

“我想把你拆开……拆成一块一块的。”那就别光说不做，动手，我想冲他尖叫，但他就是带着那副可恶的笑，把没抓着老二的手绕过我背后，在我身侧摸摸索索，很可惜我没法一直睁眼瞅着，到储物箱，摸出一支润滑剂，在当前境地之下简直好像上帝的面庞。

“我还没那么混蛋。”

我说，跟你在一起实在很难分出来。我扬起个得意的笑。

起初是一阵疼痛与恐惧，但即刻便模糊融化在他给我的快感里，两根手指插进我的身体，多么炙热、强烈、美妙的痛苦啊！根本没法以语言来描述。而他仍套弄着我，牙咬着我颈侧皮肉，花了好几分钟我才意识到他根本没出声，所以那连续高亢的呻吟只可能出自我本人的喉咙。

他捅得更深，又微微向上勾起手指，好像一个“来这儿”的手势，那儿绝对是我的前列腺，它被碰着的感觉就仿佛你的内脏有生以来第一次被校准。我高声尖叫，他的呼吸变得粗重，宛如一声嘲笑。

操—操，泰勒，太多了，我说，因为真的太多了，即便我苦苦压抑，忍得眼前发黑，被扩张的刺痛也丝毫没能减轻。他没回答，于是我又想把腿分开些，可这也不行，泰勒根本没耐心把这可怜的牛仔裤褪到膝盖以下。我弄不清楚自己想要什么，只明白必须比现在更多。感谢脊背上鞭笞般的风，否则我就快被这热量给燃烧殆尽了。

他二指分开，被撕裂的尖叫就在我喉咙里转悠。操，我咽下自己的痛苦，大口呼吸。求你了，我说，他比我更懂我要什么。

“疼吗？”他抵着我的咽喉讲话，鬼知道我是怎么听的一字不落？我只能点头以示回应，因为我实在信不过自己的声音。

“还想要吗？” 他知道我想，不过是又在耍我，而我已分辨不清自己是真的讨厌，还是为了让自己感觉好点才这么说。他笑起来像个疯子，让人根本模仿不来。闭紧双眼时我感到他的目光落在我身上，睁眼的同时，他的无名指戳进了我的屁股。 

我一瞬间看见自己的脸疼得皱缩，他又冲我恶意地笑。说实话比起亲他我更愿意给他一拳，但要是能把他那张蠢爆了的脸从我脑子里抹掉，那第一个选项也未尝不可。于是我把自己的脸按上他的脸，而他如我所愿地将它控制住。总感觉后脑被他摁着，但其实没有，毕竟他正一手忙着扩张，一手握着我的屌。 我一边吻他一边呻吟，直到最后不得不中断，忍着屁眼火辣辣的痛极力呼吸。他拿三根手指操我，进进出出，出出进进，毫无顾忌，还一边嘲笑我，因为我被过快的动作弄得喘不过气来。

太多了，泰勒，我颤抖的身体和不成调的句子都在这么说着，我不行了，泰勒，求你，求你，求你，我连连恳求。我的手掌生痛，一道道白光从我们周围飞速闪过，雨下得很大，我不在任何一处，却又无处不在。

“闭嘴，你能受得住。别装了，你他妈就是爱这个，你爱痛苦。你无药可救，没有我，没有痛苦，你就无法超脱，”

泰勒，别人看来我不过是喊他的名字，他回我一个眼神，别人看来那眼神严厉的堪比父母训斥孩童，但唯有我与他才懂得里面藏着的东西。压力攀升，愉悦感从浑身酸痛的裂缝中喷发，我要高潮了。

“不。”一直照顾着我鸡巴的手突然往下攥住根部，老虎钳似的紧紧不放，好像个可恶的小沙袋要阻止水坝迸裂，但还是他妈的起作用了。我想杀了他，双手掐住他的喉咙挤干他的生命再拿他硬邦邦的尸体手淫，正是他让我变成的那种变态会干的事。

“不行，他妈的不行。”他就这么说，泪水扎痛我的眼球，我连是什么把它勾出来的都不知道。

“在我插进去之前不许射，忍着点他妈的不会死。我说可以你才能射，婊子。”我一只手重重拍上裂开的车窗，玻璃碎片纷纷扎进掌心，感觉好多了。

所以你能不能快点干我？我朝他呸了一口，牙关咬得死紧，本来他没可能听见我说话，但他还是笑起来，指头从我的屁眼里抽出，从鸡巴上挪开，我骤然失去平衡，向前歪倒，第一滴眼泪也顺势滑下脸颊。他叫我别跟个小孩似的，而我所能做的就是咬住嘴唇，抑制住自己杀掉他、叫他停下来、冲他喊叫等等一系列冲上大脑的念头。他手上满是淤肿，就这样揪住我，把我的裤子褪到脚踝，我再把它们胡乱蹬到地板上，像他希望的那样踩啊踩啊，他抓着我的腿环上他的腰，我们的身体被说不出名字的车零件硌着，谁又他妈在乎呢。他当然懒得脱衣服，只是拉开裤链，掏出他吓人的屌，比我大得多，好得多，没错，不然我还要期待什么？

他不再涂润滑油，只是用刚刚在我体内的那只手撸着自己的屌，这本不该让我倍加兴奋，一个可怜的孩子被某个家伙在车里上下其手，然后就爱上他，好几个星期都疯狂地想念他。我就是那么可悲，他就是把我变得那么可悲。

他凑近我的耳朵，小声说，“自己把我的屌塞进屁股里。”我照办。连龟头都塞不进去，洞疼得一抽一抽，迫着我停下，我只得不断停下喘息，抽泣。

他插进来的前一毫秒我意识到了，我的确该早早预见到，但当他硬把那该死的大鸡巴操进来时，我还是放声哀号。他嘴里的话我听得分明，也知道他完全正确，但丝毫没阻止眼泪，丝毫没阻止被活生生撕成两半的痛感，闪电从我多半流血了的洞直窜上大脑。那一分钟，包括感觉在内，没什么不是黑的，我随时都能用口水跟碱液回到此时此刻，而他就在那儿，在我身下，没完没了地笑。好像个疯子。

我他妈恨死你了，我说，他又放声大笑，告诉我我不会的。他说得该死的对，我不恨他，只能气得发疯。然后他整根抽出，又一捅到底，我止不住尖叫，我想该停了，我希望停下来，但我又清楚地知道不是，我知道我想要它，我想要它的全部，他也同样知道。

“你就是想要这个？”他以一次更有力的插入结束了这本来也没期待回答的问题，我甚至没劲儿哀号出声。“想把我据为己有，所以他妈的要杀了那孩子？不想让别人做我的婊子，哈？只是你？”我只能在他臂弯里呜咽，跟着他摇晃，像条该死的母狗。他如愿以偿地把我变成了他的小婊子。

“看着我。”除此之外我还能做什么？他看着我，眼里带着同等的厌恶与喜爱，草草擦着我满脸的泪痕，下半身的动作一刻没停，甚至连慢都没慢下来。

“你是我的。你永远是我的。我永远拥有你，无论何时何地，我想要你时我都拥有你。我本可以拥有一切，而我选择了你。所以，你，要是，让那些没用的家伙报废，我就会让你更疼，直到你忍都忍不了，下次你连高潮都得不着。”我点头，一直点头，仿佛听得懂他每一个字，一部分的我估计真的听懂了，因为它在我胸腔里温暖地一跳一跳，他的手重新抚上我的屌，重新摸上我的脸，闻起来有性爱、皮革和苹果的味道。

“你总是怀疑我，怀疑我为你做过的一切，怀疑我对你是什么、对你有什么意义，而你也并不开心。我不仅会使用你，还会——他妈的看着我——我会摧毁你。”他把我拉过来，精准操上那个让我浑身酥软的点，手法娴熟地撸着我的屌，指甲不留情地搔刮龟头上的细缝，好像那不是人的肉体。在这一过程中他连呼吸的响动都没让我听见。那是我有过的最棒的体验，目之所及都是一片白炽，哪里都在痛，过去我从未如此不知所措过，什么都没有，除了泰勒，泰勒，泰勒。

我知道我在求他，但此刻我已飘离自己的大脑，根本没法停止，没法调整，连破译口中说的话都做不到。我通过脑子里的电视屏幕瞧着我，瞧着他。我告诉他我不行了，太多了，我必须去了，我快要——求你求你求你——

“说吧，聪明男孩。用你的聪明话说。”

泰勒，泰勒，求你了，我坚持不住了，求你放过我，我是你的婊子，你想要什么我都会是，泰勒，我会做任何事——操，操——求你了泰勒，求你了。

他在笑而我在哭，我的手痛极了，风呼呼吹过，他只是说，

“去吧，射吧。”

而我立刻高声呻吟起来，好吧，大部分都是他的名字，还夹杂了几句脏话。我颤巍巍地发出微弱的欢叫，目前最强烈的感觉就是蛋蛋要被这种狂暴的快感挤爆了，很难说它更近似于死亡还是重生。这就是他们说的那种治愈白光，这就是为什么克洛伊渴望在死前做爱，这就是完美时刻，这就是我要的全部，这就是一切。

我是杰克令人心神俱醉的高潮。

我猜我是昏过去了，至少昏了有那么一段时间，因为在我醒来时，有位警官正礼貌地敲着我的车窗，请我离开，因为他们接到投诉了，问我是否没事，先生，我是否需要什么帮助，先生，发生了什么，先生。我摇上车窗，泰勒不见了，消失得无影无踪。在杜勒斯丢了的行李箱大大敞开，后座上扔着个亮闪闪的紫色塑胶阴茎，湿漉漉的，在刺眼的晨光下闪着水泽。我知道他不在这儿，他不会回来，除非他自己想，而我叹了口气，闭上双眼，想象着他正坐在我身边。

我闭着眼，把钥匙插进点火器，发动汽车，脑子里始终想着他，我想象他对我笑，我也冲他勾起嘴角，而他立刻就消失不见，连脑子里残留的形象都被抹去，迅速的堪比他来时，留给我的只剩性爱的味道与酸痛的身体，粘糊糊的手指，报废的车，还有后座上的塑胶阴茎。


End file.
